Cross My Heart: Birthday Wishes
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: Draco and Harry are married and happy and.. really, what wouldn't he do for him? / [MA. AU. EWE. Time-skip. Slash. DracoxHarry. A Cross My Heart story (Don't need to read to enjoy).]


**A/N:** From my Cross My Heart A/U but don't need to read the original to enjoy. [I imagine Draco has Brad Pitt style hair circa 2008 (Curious Case of Benjamin Button) and Harry has Chace Crawford style hair circa 2008, as well, (Haunting of Molly Hartley)] Sirius lived, probably won't be too important for this A/U world but it is mentioned - don't freak out.

 **Summary:** Draco and Harry are married and happy and.. really, what wouldn't he do for him?

 ** _ALSO IS THE PAST TENSE OF APPARITION ... APPARATED OR APPARITED? HELP._**

 **Warnings:** Slash. Cross dressing? Because fun. Only a little. I promise. Oh.. as I am writing I think, "should I warn Dom!Harry/Sub!Draco?" I'm going to.

A/U. DracoxHarry. I don't own Harry Potter or the likes, if I did Draco would *BE THE HYPE* (Sorry. I've been watching too much DBZ lately. TFS IS LIFE.)

* * *

 _31 July 2011_

Harry's nose scrunched in horror as he went running into the house a billow of dark smoke wafting out the door when he threw it opened before sprinting through it and into the smoke, "DRACO?" The blonde in question was standing in the middle of the kitchen, hands on his hips and a big frown as he stared down at the oven. "Draco what are you doing?!" He yelled staring as he pulled out his wand, clearing the smoke and smell to get a better look at what was going.

Draco was glaring at the stove, "I can brew Felix Felicis, Draught of the Living Death," he started, throwing his hands in the air, "a perfect fucking Amortentia, hell even a fucking Invisiblity Potion, Potter and... I can't bake a god damn cake?"

"A cake?"

"A cake," Draco's frown grew and he flopped over into the chair, looking down at his notes while Harry pulled the cake out of the oven and sat it in the sink using his wand to get rid of the blackened baked good. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong," the blonde was complaining, "it's for your damn birthday! A fucking cake because the other day you were going on and on about how much you _love_ cake so I was going to make you a cake but I can't make a cake."

Draco looked up suddenly his face red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment, steel grey eyes matched the green ones that were looking at him with a smile, "what if I... make you all those potions?!" He suggested excitedly, jumping up, "forget the bloody cake, I'll make you potions - all the hardest ones."

Harry laughed, saving his eye roll, "I don't need a cake Draco and I don't need a set of potions either."

Draco frowned, "it's not for you Potter, it's for me."

"I thought it was for my birthday?"

Draco didn't save his eye roll, and he turned away from Harry to jerk the cook book off the table, "I'm going to Hermione's. She'll understand."

"You're going to spend _my_ birthday at Hermione and Ron's?"

Draco gave a sigh, then reached out his hand as soon as Harry grabbed it he apparated both on them landing on the front step, he reached out knocking on the door before looking over at Harry with a raised brow, "hm?"

Harry pulled him close, giving him a kiss, "you have flour on your button up and it's cute."

"Happy Birthday, Potter," Draco whispered against his lips before the door was pulled open and screams of 'surprise!' met their ears. Draco winked, stepping back and giving the stunned Harry a nudge forward.

"Oh Merlin!" Harry exclaimed, his face lit up and bright as he looked around smiling widely heading inside. Draco stayed back a bit and sneaked into the kitchen, once Harry was being passed around, taking his wand out to clean and gather himself up before pouring himself and Harry each a drink. He poured a glass of fire whiskey, and a glass of red wine for Harry heading towards the living room where everyone was.

"Draco?" Hermione called, peeking into her kitchen then smiled at Draco once she saw him.

"I killed the cake," he frowned, "did you make the back up?"

"I got it." She laughed, reaching out to hug him, "he was surprised! You didn't tell him."

Draco laughed, walking with her to the front room, "I don't give into him nearly as much as he would have you believe."

"I doubt that," Hermione rolled her eyes, Draco cleared his throat to hide his blush.

"..so, I come running into the house filled with black smoke and Draco is just standing there with his hands on his hips watching it burn," Harry laughed openly, his face red from his excitement, "and he looked at me and said, 'fuck the cake, can I make you potions instead?'"

Draco groaned, his eyebrow lifted as he looked at Harry a smirk hiding his laugh, "it was a very obvious ploy, Potter," he answered his laughing husband before handing him the wine.

George laughed, slipping his arm around Draco's shoulder, "we all know you're a master Potion's brewer Malfoy, no need to get haughty."

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed seriously, "I married him, his name is Potter now."

"I thought I told you not to call me that," Draco laughed, and leaned forward out of George's grasp to kiss him

Harry smiled, ignoring the titters as they kissed and snaked his arm around the blonde's waist to hold him close, "I know, I know. Draco or nothing at all."

"Uncky Dray!" Rose screamed, interrupting their moment as she came running towards them, she pried Harry away from the blonde before wrapping herself around Draco tightly.

"Rosie!" Draco said excitedly, downing his drink before he bent and picked her up.

"I got Uncle Harry a present!" She exclaimed excitedly, half whispering at Draco before peering at Harry, "can you help me?"

"Sure," Draco excused himself, heading up the stairs as he carried her, "where is my favorite Nephew?"

"He's sleeping! Let's wake him!" Rose yelled excitedly and the sound of her pattering feet went across the floor.

"Why is Hugo sleeping?" Ron asked suddenly, standing up and checking his watch, "it's 5 o'clock, why is he sleeping..." the panic started in his voice as he ran up the stairs after them.

Hermione laughed quietly, shaking her head, "Molly want to help me get the table set up?"

Harry took a seat on the edge of the couch, taking a sip of his wine and smiled at the others around him falling into conversation with George about his son's, Fred, life in a muggle school turning into a more in depth conversation with Dean, Ginny, Angela, Ron and Arthur about the muggle school system.

* * *

Harry was a little tipsy as he leaned against the table. Dean, Blaise, Ron, George and him laughing loudly at some joke the next door neighbor was telling, he had seen the party and came over to check it out which Hermione loved and quickly invited him in. Pansy and Ginny were talking about baby shower dates so they didn't clash, as they were both expecting, and Hermione was taking notes when the conversation directed to Draco, "so when should we expect a baby from the Draco and Harry story?" Ginny asked giving a small smile to the blonde.

"A baby?" He laughed, shaking his head, "probably never."

"Oh?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowing, "I thought it was decided - adopting?"

"Well, I don't want to raise a child in Italy," Draco started and shrugged, leaning forward to pick up his glass, "we're 31 years old at this point it might be better to just enjoy each other."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "I'm 31 as well, Dray, and I'm having a child."

He laughed quietly, "I'm terrified to even talk to Harry about children," he added, "it's no secret how much he dislikes the idea of them."

"Oh he does great with Rosie and Hugo," Ginny grinned, rubbing her belly, "I mean he asked you to marry him with the notion you were going to have children - right?"

Draco smiled softly, "I suppose he did."

Hermione smiled at Draco and reached over to pat his hand, "just ask him babe, just talk to him."

"I will."

"Baby!" Harry screamed suddenly, the sound of the chairs scrapped in his wake and he came traipsing into the room, the others following behind him with snickers, "they don't believe me!" He started whining dropping to his knees before Draco.

"Shh," Draco stared, running his fingers through Harry's hair, "and stop."

"No they don't believe me!" He exclaimed, frowning deeply at the other.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking over at Ron who was laughing like crazy.

"Tell them, right now!" Harry demanded at the same time Hermione asked.

"No," Draco shook his head at his friend before looking over at the other guys, "and yes, you should believe him."

"Ha!" Harry exclaimed, jerking around quickly, stumbling forward on his knees to look at the others. "It's mmmmm _yyyyy_ bedroom."

"Oooooh.." Hermione laughed, her face flushing, then she looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow, "how did you know?"

Draco shook his head, "for one he's drunk, with a bunch of guys and for two the only thing Proud Potter gets worked up over is his ego getting shut down."

"That's a visual, honestly," George laughed quietly, covering his mouth as he chuckled, "Draco the submissive."

"Honestly," Hermione snapped at the others, "that is enough drinking tonight."

"More than that, that's enough Harry too," Draco stood up and snapped his fingers, "get up Potter." Harry pushed off the floor, sticking his tongue out at the others as he headed to get his coat, and Draco shot a smirk at Pansy, "I already have a child to look after."

The girls chuckled, and Draco bent giving Hermione a kiss, "thank you for coming."

"Thank you for having us, we will see you tomorrow." Draco stood and smiled at everyone left, "thank you all so much for helping Harry celebrate his birthday - not thanks so much for his drunkenness." He joined Harry at the door who was leaning against the wall trying to zip up his coat, Draco chuckled quietly and reached out helping him zip his coat up, "c'mon Potter, let's get you home."

"Ok, baby," Harry answered, gripping Draco tightly as the blonde apparated them both to their house. Once back in Italy, the two of them being ushered inside by Draco who was practically carrying Harry through the door and over to the flat area their bed was on, under the stairwell, setting him on the bed. "Where you going?"

Harry's voice was loud, thick with drink as he grabbed for Draco who was taking a step back, "I'll be right back, let me get you a sobering potion, Har."

"No, no," Harry shook his head and laid back on the bed, "I want to be drunk."

Draco lifted an eyebrow, "do you?"

"I do," Harry nodded, his feet tapping on the ground as he laid back.

"Then I better grab a hangover cure, for tomorrow, get comfortable - I'll be back in a second." Draco chuckled to himself, peeking over at the other.

Harry was playing with his fingers, stretching out his arms above his head, "Dray," he giggled before the other could walk away, "wear a skirt for me tonight?"

"A... what?"

"A skirt," Harry was speaking to the ceiling.

 _A skirt?_ Draco blinked at his husband, _what the fuck..?_ "I'll be back in a second." He hurried up the stairs to his apothecary table, getting the hangover cure and a glass of water before going back down stairs, when he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw Harry was moved sideways up the bed, almost naked his pants at his knees and his legs trying to kick off the pants. He sat the water and the potion down on the bedside table before leaning over and helping Harry get the pants off.

"Mm, I love you," Harry mumbled and cupped Draco's cheek.

"I know, Potter," Draco grinned to himself, "lay back, okay?"

"I.. I am," he giggled quietly, running his fingers along his sculpted chest something Draco couldn't quite get over or used to, glad Harry was drunk so his blush wasn't obvious. "I'm tired Drakey," he whispered running a long finger through a divot of his stomach muscles.

"I know, Harry, let me get changed and I'll be right in," Draco answered while tucking him in. Harry snuggled under the sheet, his hands still roaming his own body and the blonde headed to the bathroom changing into his pajamas before joining Harry in bed, the raven haired male was fast asleep by the time Draco joined him.

So he headed out on the balcony, taking a seat before conjuring a glass and pouring himself a neat glass of scotch thinking about Harry's request while he relaxed. _A skirt? A skirt..._ He closed his eyes, picturing it, and before he even realized it the idea was beyond appealing to him. Only because Harry wanted, he knew, but he could imagine it. A tight black skirt, except Draco did one further - a pair of white panties was tucked under the skirt, white stockings sliding along his legs.

He flushed as he felt himself get hard, blinking his eyes open and finishing his drink, he shook his head and hurried inside climbing in next to Harry falling asleep quickly.

* * *

 _1 August_

Harry woke with a groan, his whole body ached. His throat was raw, his head was throbbing, "fuuuuuck," he whined quietly peeking his eyes open and his hand reached out for his glasses. He shoved them into place and pushed himself up looking over at the table he spotted the water and the hangover cure, drinking both. As he finished the water he felt himself relaxing and laid back down. He grabbed his wand and muttered a mouth cleaning charm before looking over to his left. Draco was laying face down, his arms under the pillow sleeping peacefully.

Harry licked his fresh mint flavored lips, and rolled over sliding his hand along the silk covered back the hand ran along his back and down his hips to cup his bottom, fingers sliding along the silk pajamas. Draco stirred slightly and Harry pressed up against him, his bare front sliding against the silky material.

"Wake up," Harry whispered, nibbling on the blondes shoulder with a soft kiss.

"No," Draco answered in a quiet whisper, his eyes still shut and he relaxed against the other's chest laying his head back.

Harry hummed quietly, softly, his tongue sliding out to lick the back of Draco's neck, "I'm sorry..."

Draco lifted a brow, almost as if he could see the other, "what?"

"For last night," Harry whispered and put his arm over Draco's body, lifting himself to see the blonde's face better, "I am so sorry."

Draco opened his eyes, matching the green ones staring at him closely, "you did nothing wrong?"

"I did," Harry frowned, "I got drunk, I passed out, I was scream talking...?" He laughed, clearing his throat quietly, "I talked about our sex life."

Draco chuckled, and kissed Harry's nose, "honestly, it wasn't that bad and I saved your ego in front of your friends."

"I owe you."

"You do."

Harry grinned bending down to kiss Draco on the lips, his hand sliding over Draco's chest, "can I do that thing you really like?" He asked against the other's lips, sucking on his bottom lip for a second.

Draco squirmed, slightly, his face flushed as he looked at the brunette who was sitting up now, "I think you should get in the shower, because we have breakfast reservations this morning."

"Do we?"

"We do," Draco chuckled, kissing Harry's forehead as he slipped out of bed, "it's your birthday weekend after all, Potter."

"Good," Harry nodded, "my birthday wish is you and me laying in bed all day and I want to eat my cake off of you."

Draco chuckled, stretching his arms over his head, "how about you get your birthday wish tomorrow?"

Harry grumbled, "I'd like it better if I got that today." He followed Draco to the bathroom, "breakfast reservations, where at?"

"That place down the road, that you love so much," Draco answered, unbuttoning his pajama top as he watched Harry in the mirror turn on the shower, "then shopping."

"Shopping?" Harry asked, his pulled face didn't go unnoticed by Draco who just chuckled, hooking his fingers in his pants and slipped them off. "I loooove shopping."

"I know you do," Draco answered, his eyes scanning over his body with a slight distaste, _I'm not a Harry Potter,_ he thought nibbling on his bottom lip as he frowned. _How am I going to pull off a skirt?_

"Get your cute ass in this shower, Draco," Harry commanded holding the shower curtain open.

The blonde hurried in, stepping into the warm water but he was only in there two seconds before Harry pulled him into a kiss, "Harry."

The brunette laughed, kissing him again, "Draco," he breathed his name like a moan making the blonde shiver, "I want you, right now, every which way."

"Breakfast," Draco breathed out shuddering at the way Harry's hand was moving across his thigh, thick fingers gripping Draco's slender alabaster skin.

Harry bit his shoulder, sucking the water off his skin, "you can be my breakfast."

"Mmm," Draco giggled, his face flushing. Harry slid his hand over the pale skin, sliding his palm up and down Draco's shaft licking the skin of his neck again. Draco looked down, seeing the tanned skin holding him tightly. His left arm muscles we're tensed as he gripped his hip tightly his own erection sliding against Draco's skin.

Harry's mouth was leaving kisses on Draco's shoulder, nips as he moved up the blonde's neck, "have I ever told you how perfect you are?" Draco laid his head back on Harry's shoulder, weak knees as he leaned his weight against the other, "answer me, Draco."

Draco gave a swift nod, his body tense pressing his hands flat against the shower tiles to steady himself, "Harry," he breathed out in a gush.

"Don't tell me I have to wait."

"It's a surprise," Draco admitted, "Sirius is here."

Harry's hand dropped immediately, "what?"

"I'm sorry, I was trying to keep it quiet..." Draco spoke quickly turning around, "but I know how you are, and I just don't want you to miss it."

Harry chuckled, kissing Draco quickly, "thank you baby."

"You're welcome," Draco smiled, "now hurry up so we're not late."

"Yes Sir," Harry answered, picking up the soap.

* * *

Sirius and Harry decided to go see a show and Draco excused himself to go shopping. He was standing in the middle of the lingerie section, looking over the options, his hands on his hips.

"Do you need help?"

"Hm?" Draco asked looking up at the girl approaching him.

"Would you like help locating anything?"

Draco looked her over, before back at the rack he was standing in front of, "I think I have it narrowed down." He answered, "just trying to decide which would look better."

"Based on?"

"Skin tone. I had the idea of white in my head but now that I am looking at it..."

"What is her skin tone?"

"Excuse me?" Draco lifted a brow, his arms crossed now.

"Uh..." She cleared her throat, "who you're buying for?"

"Myself." He answered, giving his chin a jerk, "I don't need help, thank you." He added, turning away from her as if he was dismissing her then he continued looking over his options. His eyes fell on a dark emerald set of lingerie, and he stepped over picking it up and nodded, "this is the one," he whispered to himself.

* * *

Draco stood in the middle of the bathroom, looking over himself in the mirror. He pulled the emerald satin panties up and over his hips using his hand to tuck himself in before he pulled the black thigh high stockings up fastening them to the lace garter belt that was wrapped around his hips. He then bent and grabbed the dark green skirt, hitching it up his legs. It was no bigger than his palm and sat across his legs with ease; concealing his bottom as well. He grabbed his black slacks off the ground and pulled them on making sure they were in place, then he adjusted his sweater making sure everything was tucked away before opening the door.

"Drake?" Harry called out, coming down the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Dinner is ready!" Harry smiled, crouching down and grinning at his husband, "Rose is asking for you, too."

"I'll be right there, Potter," Draco answered, pausing to put on a spritz of cologne then he headed up the stairs catching Rosie as she went running at him, "hi baby girl."

"Hi Uncle Drake!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly, "guess what!"

"What?"

"Uncle Harry told me I was gonna be a witch one day!"

"Did he?"

"Yeah!" She nodded, "he even said that would teach me some stuff."

"Oh?" Draco asked, carrying her as he walked, "and what is he going to teach you?"

"I dunno," she whispered, "probably how to be as amazing as he is." She wiggled suddenly and Draco sat her down, watching her whip her play wand from her back pocket pointing it at him, "he defeated the most scariest man ever!"

"Oh?" Draco lifted a brow, "did he?"

"Oh, you know!" She giggled, "you're married to him!"

Draco laughed quietly and gave her a nod, "I _am_ married to him," he agreed smiling at Ron and Hermione who were watching, "I bet if you ask Harry about that scary man he will tell you he had a lot of help."

Rose's wide eyes turned from Draco to Harry who was coming in with drinks, passing them to Ron and Hermione. "What about me?" He asked, putting his drink down on the bar top, before smiling at Draco and Rose.

Draco winked, giving Rose a nudge, "go ahead."

"What's up?" Harry asked raising a brow as he watched Draco head over and sit next to Hermione and Ron. Hermione reached out and pat Draco's leg before turning to him with a raised brow mouthing the word, 'what?' to him.

Draco flushed, jerking his chin away with a whispered, "birthday present."

Harry was bending down to talk to Rose, his hands pressed to her back as she talked, "Uncky Draco said you had help?"

"About what exactly? Because sometimes your Uncle Draco acts like I can't do _any_ thing..." He laughed quietly, sending a wink to the others.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "we were talking about Voldemort, she has a question for you."

"Oh," Harry sat back on his butt and Rose on his lap. She snuggled in, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder, "what's the question?"

"Did you have help defeating the scary man?"

Harry nodded, smiling down at Rose, "so much help. You wouldn't even believe it... did you know your Mommy helped me a lot? She taught me so much stuff, too. And your daddy? He was right there beside me through everything. He's a true hero."

Rose turned two wide eyes towards her father, "really?"

"Really."

Draco grinned over towards Ron, who was a bit red in the face and looking at Harry and Rose.

"What did Uncle Dray do?!" Rose asked excitedly with a giggle and point at him.

Draco cleared his throat about to get up and cut the conversation off but Harry spoke first, a small smile on his lips, "he did the most." He started, "Your Uncle saved my life, y'know? He told that big scary man a lie for me and so did his mother..." Harry turned two green eyes to Draco, who was staring shock, "he also gave me something to fight for."

"What?"

"Him," Harry grinned down, poking her side, "and now he's _alllllll_ mine!"

Rose shook her head, "nuh-uh! I'm gonna marry Dray!"

Harry laughed, "are you leaving me Draco, for little Rosie?"

"Of course I am."

Harry gasped, clutching his chest, "he's breaking my heart... I guess I'll just have to hide you!" Harry jumped up throwing Rose over his shoulder and taking off through the living room, Rose squealing with laughter.

Draco rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he stood, "I heard dinner was ready..."

Hermione chuckled, "I think he is ready for children, Dray, you should ask."

Draco hummed, his hand resting on his stomach, "I wish there was a way I could carry my own."

Ron raised his eyebrow, "you could get a surrogate, maybe?"

"Surrogate what?" Harry asked, setting Rose on the chair next to Draco.

"Why is she eating a cookie!" Draco blinked, "honestly, Potter, we're sitting down for dinner."

Harry grinned and reached forward biting the top of the cookie, "we're sharing one, isn't that right Rosie?"

"Yeah, sharing." She nodded studiously, "Uncle Harry let me have three cookies!"

Harry chuckled, and took the cookie out of her hand, "now this is all mine." Rose pouted with a scowl sticking her tongue out, Harry quirked a brow, "better be nice young lady or no more cookies. Ever."

"Ever?"

"Ever." Harry sat next to Ron, "I think I'll just live off cookies from now on." He added, finishing the one he was chewing.

"Well then you wouldn't be so fit," Ron smirked, "Draco might leave you for Rosie when she's older."

Hermione shook her head, "don't feed into her infatuation anymore you two, it's not healthy."

"Oh c'mon 'Mione," Ron rolled his eyes, "every little girl has a crush on her Uncle at some point."

"Yeah," Harry shrugged, "Ron's just jealous no one will have a crush on him ever again."

"Oi!" Ron complained, patting his stomach, "I'm plenty fit."

"Are you?"

"Keep eating cookies and you'll look just like him, Harry," Hermione laughed picking up her wine.

Draco tilted his head, while picking up his fork, "I don't think that's possible, honestly, Potter has been eating anything and everything in his sight for the past three months and hasn't altered at all."

"Little does Draco know, it's a variation of the disillusionment charm..."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "oh please Harry."

The brunette chuckled, winking at his best friend, "I'm just working on gaining weight," he shrugged, "I've been wanting too, anyway, hence me 'eating anything and everything in sight'. I need to get that dad body going."

" _Dad_ body?" Draco asked, though he was asking about them being parents not about what that was exactly.

"Sure," Harry shrugged as he speared a steak, "how else am I supposed to fit in at football, rugby or cricket games? I can't look like one of the players! Our son'll resent me. I _have_ to be the cool dad."

"I don't think losing your physique is the answer to that..." Hermione chuckled, "do you plan on having a muggle child?"

"I was raised as a muggle..." Harry shrugged, "I don't know why we wouldn't bring him up in a muggle school district." He glanced over at Draco, a playful smile, "I'm sure he'll be snooty enough with Draco as his father, anyway."

Ron almost choked on his bite, and took a big drink of his wine, "how about that Malfoy?"

"Potter," Harry chimed in pointedly.

"I am not snooty." Draco answered with a glare, "what if we adopt a snooty child all on our own?"

Hermione took this as her opportunity to speak up, before Harry, "so Harry, is that the plan, adopting?"

"Is there any other way?"

"Surrogate parent," she answered, bringing the conversation back.

Harry shook his head, "Merlin no."

"Why not?"

Harry's frown was slight and he took a bite of his steak, chewing it thoughtfully. Draco was quiet picking up his drink, just as curious as Ron was, "too many chefs in the kitchen," Harry decided on, "I don't want to share this with anyone else."

Draco almost dropped his glass, and pulled back in his seat a little shocked. He looked Harry over, his eyes scanning the other while he ate then he glanced at Hermione who was smiling at him. Draco forced a small smile back his nerves practically taking over his body.

"Anyway, I don't want of my genes in the child. I'm a mess. We can go to a wizarding adoption agency and find something we like, we'll figure it out. Isn't that right, baby?"

"I uh..." Draco swallowed roughly, "I guess so."

Harry beamed, bright white teeth showing, "good."

"So, when should we be expecting a baby nephew?"

Harry's smile fell slightly, "well Salazar's balls Hermione, give my husband a few days to get over the shock - wouldja?"

Draco blinked, about to speak up when Rose chimed in, "Salazar's balls." She sang out, giggling when the four adults turned to her in shock.

"Oh great, Harry, really," Ron started, "now we have to correct that one. What was it last time, oh - bloody."

Rose picked it up, giggling again, "bloody Salazar's balls!"

Draco laughed abruptly, shaking his head, Hermione sighed, "just ignore it Ron, remember?"

"I know, but you know as well as I do she is going to say it at the grocery store or something and people will judge us!"

"Just tell them it was her fat Uncle Harry Potter that said it first," Draco suggested, and reached out rubbing her back, "hey Rosie, do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Don't say that, anymore, okay? For me?"

Rose blushed, nodding, "okay Uncle Draco!"

"Good thing you're so handsome," Harry smirked.

When dinner was over the others only stayed a bit longer before using the floo network and going home, leaving Draco and Harry to themselves. Draco was sitting on the kitchen counter, his wand out as he cleaned the dishes while he flipped through the magazine when Harry joined him, wrapping paper in one hand and his present from Hugo and Rose in the other, "did you see, Hugo scribbled his own name."

"I know," Draco answered, peering over and watched as Harry put it on the fridge, "they love you."

"I love them," he answered, turning around and smiling at Draco, "I got something for you, by the way."

"For me?" Draco put the magazine down and glanced over at the sink seeing the dishes were almost done, "what is it?"

"Well it is more for us," Harry smirked, and walked over to the cabinet opening it to pull out a small box.

"What is that?"

He turned around, taking the top of the box off, "two cup cakes," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Cup cakes?"

Harry held the box out for him, "look," Draco held the box and read the name _MaMa Florence_ on the side, before pulling out the paper that was tucked inside, he sat the box next to him as he held the envelop opening it to find two tickets. "I bought us seats in a few cooking classes," he smiled widely, "I mean... why not, right?"

Draco chuckled, "this is amazing."

"I know, I know, it was 'all a ploy' yesterday..." Harry made air quotes, "but I think it would be fun, and we could learn together."

Draco reached out for Harry, "y'know what I think would be fun?"

"Hm?" Harry shivered lightly before sliding into his hold, Draco's arms wrapping around his shoulder before his lips closed over the others.

"If you'd go," Draco pulled back, "down stairs so I can bring you your present."

" _Bring_ me my present?" Harry lifted a brow, "I didn't think we did presents." He spoke frantically, pulling back, "I didn't get you anything for your birthday last month!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Pooot- _ter_ ," he sighed, "don't ruin this, you can freak out tomorrow if you want. Just go."

Harry frowned, "I'm sorry," he sighed, "I just can't believe myself."

Draco hopped down from the counter, "go, go, go." He said giving him a small push, "I'll be right there." Harry grumbled while walking away, heading down the stairs. Draco chuckled to himself, and hurried to finish cleaning up. He was mostly trying to calm his nerves and settled on a glass of scotch while he put everything away he was about to pussy out when he heard Harry calling up to him.

"Babe?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Just making sure the gift wasn't you leaving me," he heard the nervous chuckle and smiled to himself.

"No," the blonde answered, "be right down." He called back and pulled the sweater over his head, his bare torso pink from his nerves. Draco ran a hand through his hair, which quickly fell back into place, before unfastening his slacks and letting them fall down his legs. He flushed at the sight of himself all over again, his cheeks bright pink and he let out a gush of air stepping out of his slacks. _Merlin_ , he thought to himself, _I hope I'm doing this right..._

Draco picked up the small tray which held two glasses of champagne and Harry's absolute favorite - chocolate covered strawberries, before heading to the stairs. He took each step slowly, his blush fading as he walked trying to gain some type of confidence.

When he made it to the bottom he saw Harry standing at the balcony doors, staring out it while leaning out the door frame. Draco hurried to the bedside table, setting the tray down before placing himself against the back column of the four poster canopy bed trying to appear casual, then he dimmed the lights. That caught Harry's attention.

He turned around with a smile on his lips that was quickly lost as his mouth popped open, "Draco," he whispered quietly staring at the other, Draco grew even more nervous as Harry just stared at him his fingers knotting together and he felt shame wash over his body.

 _How the fuck could I think this is what he wanted?_ He thought harshly pushing off the bed post, "sorry." He whispered, "last night you mentioned it. I should have known it was drunk ramblings. We can just forget this." He started, turning slightly to pick the throw up off the bed and cover himself.

Harry was across the room in three big steps, his hand coming out to stop him his eyes scanning over his husband, "shh," he whispered softly, "turn around." Draco froze, and turned slowly so he was facing Harry swallowing roughly. "Turn more," he asked, his voice barely above a whisper, dropping his arm.

Draco eased around slowly, showing off, he felt a bubble of happiness erupt from his stomach and let out a nervous giggle. When he was facing Harry again he bit his lip, putting his hand on his hip.

"Draco you look... amazing," he finally said, "I mean..." he blinked and cupped Draco's cheek; green eyes matching gray. "Perfect."

Draco giggled again, looking away, and Harry leaned in taking his lips in a kiss. He moved his mouth against Draco's, prying his lips open forcefully before sliding his tongue in. First he teased his lip, then tongue met tongue earning a groan from the blonde who submitted easily and quickly, and only pulled back when Harry released him from the kiss.

Teeth sliding along his bottom lip before kissing his chin and along his jaw; teeth making their presence known the moment he got to Draco's ear and nipped his ear lobe. Harry's hands were pressed to Draco's back keeping him pressed against him, he drug his nails down his sides gripping those hips and turning the blonde around. He pressed his hand to the middle of Draco's back and bent him towards the bed, the blonde gripped the pole he had been leaning against bending slightly, Harry breathed against his shoulder from the side and then his ear, "are those for me too?" He asked and Draco didn't need to look to know what he was talking about, so he nodded and felt Harry's body heat leaving him.

When he did glance over it was to see Harry taking a sip of champagne, "open up." He added after his drink, taking another and leaning forward with a kiss the cool liquid sliding into Draco's mouth. Draco gulped it down, his mouth open again as he panted out and his curious eyes scanned Harry when Harry popped half a chocolate covered strawberry between his parted lips.

"It's almost like you're on display, standing over there like that." Harry spoke, his voice was soft, sultry... Draco had a theory he only used that voice when he was having sex but he knew that wasn't true. That was just Harry's voice - anything Harry said made Draco hot. Anything Harry asked made Draco quiver. "Eat." Just like now, he felt himself grow hard, his arms tight, his body shaking slightly. Draco's breath was baited as he chewed, his eyes hooded when he swallowed, "what are you thinking about, baby?"

"You." Draco answered immediately, he had learned what happened when he didn't and he didn't want that tonight.

"What about me?"

"You naked.. taking me," and as Draco said that he arched his hips slightly, fingers gripping the wooden pole tighter.

Harry put his thumb in his mouth, sucking on it as their eyes stayed locked, and Draco nodded as if Harry asked him a question. He popped the thumb out of his mouth, smiling, "want to undress me today, Draco?"

"Yes," Draco answered with a quick nod, "yes."

Harry tilted his head, "c'mere." The blonde stood straight, walking over to the brunette. Harry stood with his arms hanging at his side, smiling softly and patiently. Draco moved his fingers over his shirt, his palms sliding up his chest and he started at the top button moving down to the last one, before pushing it open and off Harry's shoulders. His eyes scanned his chest quickly and his tongue darted out against his lips before sliding his fingers up against his body.

He took his time with his fingers tips moving from Harry's collar bone down his pecks and his abs, his thumbs slid out along his hip bone before two fingers made quick work of the top button of his pants then unzipped the jeans, giving them a tug and freeing the man of the material.

"Thank you, baby," Harry spoke softly so as not to startle Draco, who jumped anyway, "give me a kiss."

It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command one that Draco followed immediately. He leaned in, pressing his lips to Harry and his eyes closed. Harry slid his fingers through Draco's hair keeping him in place while his legs pulled his jeans down and his other hand got rid of his boxers. He pulled back from the kiss, Draco breathing roughly against his lips hands wrapped around his hips, Harry stayed close to Draco so his hold didn't have to go - he knew how much the blonde loved touching him. He moved to lay the two of them down, Draco on his back and Harry on top of him.

Harry wrapped his hands around Draco's wrist and moved his hands down, to his thighs. Fingers moving deftly against his quadriceps, Harry released his wrist getting to his knees and slid his hand over Draco's flat chest and stomach, "I think I'll take you just like this." He told the man below him who moaned out some response and his palm slid over his slender legs.

He felt the stockings with his fingers, moving up to the skirt, his eyes widened when he felt the panties beneath the skirt, "panties too?" He whispered out, his voice was husky and he was doing nothing to conceal his absolute lust he felt for the other. "Draco Malfoy-Potter," he moaned the name out, gripping the blonde through the panties and felt the wet spot of the others pre cum, he bent down and kissed his hip before ducking beneath the skirt and sliding his tongue up the panties. Draco squirmed, his knees coming up, his hands falling behind him and off the bed as he breathed out a gush of relief.

Harry reached his hand up, covering Draco's mouth before forcing two fingers into his mouth, "suck," he commanded before ducking his head back down and doing just as he commanded of Draco to the blonde through the panties. They were strained against his hips and Harry used his free hand to free the material Draco's length proudly standing before them. Until Harry blew out a stream of cool air against the head of it while he pulled his fingers from Draco's mouth. He eased the panties to the side and ducked his head a little lower spitting against the others bottom. It slid between his cheeks and Harry used the saliva soaked fingers to spread to along the opening before sliding one finger in.

Draco moaned, pressing his hips down on the bed to open himself more, "both please?" He begged shamelessly and Harry was only too happy to obliged. The submissive only tensed slightly, and relaxed again, hands gripping the bedding beneath them. Harry pulled him back into his mouth, sliding his tongue on the underside of the cock as he pushed his mouth down. Draco was practically losing his mind, he hadn't realized how sensitive he was from hiding in these clothing all night, the green silk panties had been rubbing against him all night and he had been rearing to let loose.

Harry's warm mouth felt better though, and it was making it almost impossible to hang tight. "Draco," Harry spoke after popping him out of his mouth, "if you cum before me tonight I am going to spank you until your skin is red."

Draco whimpered, "H-Harry," he breathed out, "not fair."

"It is," Harry smirked up at the other, and rubbed his cheek against Draco's shaft before biting his hip.

"No," Draco groaned letting out a soft moan when Harry's teeth pulled on the skin.

Harry sucked on the skin, "it isn't?" He asked the other peeking up to make sure he wasn't going to far as he pushed in and out of the other, his fingers hooking up against Draco's prostate.

"Oh," Draco hissed out, arching up, "Harry Potter." His voice was a hiss as he talked, Harry watched the way his jaw clenched, his butt cheeks clenching around Harry's fingers as he held back, "fuck."

"I'm going to, baby." Draco was practically writhing against Harry's fingers, and he reached down fingers sliding through Harry's hair with a grip and tug trying to direct him back in place. Harry's anger flared instantly and he jerked back his fingers pulling out of Draco before gripping him by the hips and flipping him over, his hand came down in a smack against Draco's ass sending the other lurching forward with a loud moan. As Draco lurched forward Harry held him in place with his hand pushing down on his back his other wrapped around the panties and ripped them off with one jerk before he pushed in roughly, "this what you wanted?" He growled against Draco's ear, teeth cutting into his ear lobe with a rough bite.

"Fuck..." Draco breathed out, "yes." His eyes were closed, his body was contorted almost painfully against the bed as he arched back and Harry was pounding into him. He was't lubed, but he didn't care. He could have been stretched more, but he didn't care. He wanted Harry to fuck him he was dressed like a slut and Draco wanted to be treated like one.

Harry's hips were moving fast and hard, thrusting into Draco and each time he pushed in Draco hit the bed and Harry pulled him right back into place with his other hand, "I'm going to ruin this pretty little ass." Harry gasped out in a hoarse voice his breath hot against Draco's neck, Draco pushed back against Harry's hips nodding as he tried to keep himself up but at the rate Harry was pounding into him he couldn't stay up. The only thing holding him was Harry.

He could practically feel his own release. He knew it would be good, he knew it would be possibly the best he had ever had, he knew Harry would take care of him. Harry's hand moved from Draco's shoulders to his hair, fingers gripping the platinum locks tightly as he pulled Draco back up and held him into place his hips slowly only slightly, "you like it this way?" He demanded, teeth against alabaster skin sinking in. Draco nodded, "say it." Harry growled roughly his teeth pulling on the skin now a droplet of blood hit his tongue.

"Yes," Draco breathed out, eyes flashing open, "fuck yes," he gasped out trying to look down at his shoulder his hair pulling tight. Harry smiled softly, his hips slowing further his fingers slipping around Draco's neck tilting him back and kissing him as he cut off his air, pumping into the man.

"Such a good boy," he whispered against his lips licking them. Draco practically purred from the praise, his eyes shutting as he felt it, Harry's final thrust. It was deep, he thrust in hard and far grinding his hips in a circular motion before his cum came spurting out with a stutter. He held the blonde in place, as he pulled his hips back moving much slower. It was a completely different feeling.

Draco had tears in his eyes, his cock was throbbing, his neck and face a light shade of pink from strain and lack of air. Harry gave him a kiss, a soft one, his fingers loosened and he let Draco down pulling his shaft out of him. With a relieved sigh he was out and he pulled Draco back against him. He laid the other down, curling up against his side and with a quick thumb he wiped the tears away kissing him on the lips, nibbling on his bottom lip after the sweet kiss and his hand trailed down Draco's torso.

"Good boy," he whispered softly, carefully, his hand wrapping around Draco's stiff member. "Such a good boy," he stroked him slowly, playfully, "you want a treat?" He asked, his kisses against Draco's neck making the other shiver.

"Y-yes."

"Cum whenever you want," Harry answered him, lips moving against Draco's neck and down his shoulder to his chest before closing over the blonde's nipple.

Draco let out a soft sigh, his nipple getting rolled between Harry's teeth and when he gave it a suckle Draco practically lifted off the bed, his hips gave a thrust into Harry's hand and his own orgasm covering his chest. Harry helped him through, only stopping his stroking when Draco whimpered quietly.

Harry's tongue drug down Draco's chest and he pulled it into his mouth swallowing the bit of cum he had just lapped it, before giving his husband a kiss. "What if I run us a bath? Let me wash you?"

Draco looked over, his hand trailing down his chest and slipped through his cum, "think I need one?"

"I know you do," Harry chuckled and rolled over, "be right back, don't you dare move."

"Yes sir."

Harry hurried to the bathroom, turning the hot water one and letting it fill the huge bathtub before he put in a few scoops of bath salts - Draco's favorite, spice scented, then he hurried back into the bedroom scooping Draco off the bed. He held him tightly, carrying the blonde into the bathroom. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"I _was_ a little rough," Harry answered, sitting him on the counter and ducked down kissing his shoulder, "I made you bleed... look at that bruise."

"I know," Draco chuckled unfastening the clips holding his stockings up.

"I got it!" Harry spoke hurriedly, and made _slow_ work of sliding the stockings down, "your legs looked absolutely wonderful in these stockings."

"They really did," Draco agreed, shivering when Harry unfastened the skirt and pulled it off. "I'm a little upset you ripped my panties off, honestly." He whispered quietly with a blush.

"I'll buy you some more," Harry answered and took off the garter belt, "as many as you want, baby." Draco held his arms out and Harry picked him, carrying him over to the tub and the two slipped in.

Draco snuggling up against Harry, "Happy Birthday, Harry."

* * *

 **A/n:**

 _"Harry Potter: "We just Apparated, didn't we sir?"_

 _Albus Dumbledore: "Yes, and quite successfully too, I might add. Most people vomit the first time."" - J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince_

Found it!

I have posted this in my Cross My Heart story (which I know needs an good edit. Eek.) But it's there, also can stand alone just as a cute after marriage, AU, story. So posted alone. Also I have a 6 year old niece who very much thinks like Rose, kinda my inspiration for how to base her character tbh. Anyway, I had just been thinking about the two after their wedding and Draco in a rather sultry pair of panties. Hope you enjoyed!

~Kiz


End file.
